inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Densetsu no Arashi:Christmas Invasion
At Legend Storm pitch: Matt:Vulcano,Darkeru,should us 3 train? Darkeru:Hm....fine.. Vulcano:Ok.Let's shot! Darkeru:I'll go first becase I am the best Dorick:Guys!Come inside the school fast! Matt:Why? Dorick:Taisuke told me!He said a snow-storm is coming.You aren't safe out there! Vulcano:Ok,Dorick.Go inside and tell Taisuke we are coming.We just have to take our balls. Dorick:Got it!*goes inside* Vulcano:Ghaa!!Guys!The snow-storm... Matt:*runs to the school*Darkeru,Vulcano!Come inside!Let the balls!They are not that important! Darkeru:Yea.I'm coming. Vulcano:Me toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Darkeru:Aghhhh!!! Matt:Nooooo *all of them are taken by the snow-storm+wind somewhere else* In the school: Taisuke:Ok guys.Are we all here? Dorick:No.Vulcano,Darkeru and Matt..they said they'll take their balls and they'll come. Ezoru:Then where are they? Somewhere: Vulcano:Ugh...where are we? Darkeru:What's this place?It's so cold.... Matt:I don't think we are in the school's pitch... Vulcano:Guys!Look at that sign! "Welcome to North Pole* Darkeru,Matt and Vulcano:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?NORTH POLE???? Matt:Well,that explains why it's so cold here... Darkeru:How could we got here?A simple storm couldn't.(Now I am blocked here,in the most cold place on the planet,with two weaklings....) Elfe1:Welcome to Santa Factory! Vulcano:Wait...WHAT? Darkeru:Santa's.... Matt:...Factory?? Elf1:If you 3 got here by a storm,then you are the choosen 3... Matt:Yes.A storm got us here. Elf1:I see.Followe me please! Inside Santa's factory: Vulcano and Matt:Whoa! Darkeru:(Santa actually exist?No!He doesn't.So what kind of joke is this???) Elf1:Mr.Santa!I got thoose 3 people... Santa:Get them out!I told you only to get me the people who get there by a storm Elf1:But they comed here by a storm,Mr.Santa! Santa:I see...Kids!What are your names? Vulcano:I'm Vulcano. Matt:I am Matt. Darkeru:....Darkeru.... Santa:I understand...We had a prophecy.A long time ago."The three snow-storm kids will save the Christmas 10 years in the future".We found it 10 years ago.So this is the Christmas you will save. Darkeru:And why us?Tss.... Santa:That's the prophecy.I didn't wrote it,kid! Vulcano:Um,Mr.Santa Claus..how exactly are we saving it?And who wants to destroy it? Santa:That's something I don't know. Darkeru:Tsss...You are such a fool.Get us back home! Santa:So you're the "dark kid" from the prophecy.It says that one of them will be dark... In Legend Storm's school: Jale:The storm stopped...good.Then,Ezoru,Sikora and Sazoru.Come with me at my house.We gotta investigate. Taisuke:Are you sure you'd be ok? Jale:Yes.The snow-storm stopped,and I stay very lose. Taisuke:Very well.You can go. At Jale's house: Sazoru:It had been a while since I was here...when he investigated that team. Jale:Yes.Sikora,Ezoru,you two go and start the Big PC.I will search the pasword of acces to it Sikora and Ezoru:Yes! *5 minutes later* Sikora:Jale,it's opened. Jale:I know.Wait a minute.Here it is!Sazoru,go and input this code:"04123987J1A1L1E8889" Sazoru:Done. Jale:Ok.Here I come.Input the data core searching:"Vulcano""Matt"'Darkeru"....now the data storage of the disparition time "10:39".Position strike started! Computer:"Wait 1 hour for the procces to end" Ezoru:One hour?It is kidding,right? Jale:No.It is not.Be patient... Santa's factory: Anti-Santa:Hello,brother! Santa: !? Vulcano:I guess he's the one we must defeat. Anti-Santa:Oh,I see you found them...but,the Christmas is still lost.Now and forever!Hahahah!Temporal Lock Acitvate!!!! Jale's house: Jale:Guys,wake up!It's finished!They are.... Sazoru:AT NORTH POLE????????? Sikora:On Santa's Factory??????????? Legend Storm's school: Jale:Everyone!We found them!We know where they are! Taisuke:Where? Jale:At.....North Pole...at Santa's Factory... Everyone:WHAT? Back at Santa's Factory: Matt:What happend?Why isn't any elf moving? Anti-Santa:I activated the Temporal Lock.No one other than me,you 3 and Santa can move! Vulcano:Ok then.We''ll have to defeat you!Trough soccer right? Santa:Yes. Anti-Santa:Anti-Elves AWAKEN! *10 anti-elves appear* Darkeru:Tsss... Vulcano:This is not fair!You are a whole team.We are 3. Anti-Santa:Oh..you didn'brought your team?Too bad!Match starts! Matt:Wait,who's our GK? Anti-Santa:No one!*Shoots and scores*Hahaha!Too easy! Darkeru:Of course it's too easy.We don't have a Goalkeeper! Santa:I will bring your team here,so don't worry. *Legend Storm magically appear* Kai:Where are we? Vulcano:On Santa Clau's factory.We must defeat this guy to save the Christmas.The score is one to zero.... Kaizon:Cool! Vulcano:...for them Kaizon:Oh.. Match resumes: Elf3:Let's get this straight!Anti-hero steal!*steals the ball*Haha!Here,Elv 9! Elv 9:Ok!Darkness Gift!*shoots* Kaizon:God Hand...G!!!!!!!!!!GHAAAA!!!!! Anti-Santa:2-0...to weak... Darkeru:Do you call us weak?I'll show you weak!Ghaaaa!!!Dark Spore! Everyone:New hissatsu?????? Elve1:Keshin!Machine Breaker,Anchelot!Night Shade!*kept* Darkeru:WHAT? Anti-Santa:See?I told you.You're all weak!Haaa!*shoots normaly?* Kaizon:Haaa!Great Maou!Body Cat...ghaaa!! Anti-Santa:Wow..weaker than I thought.My normal shoot was stronger than your keshin..oh please.Your all so weak! Darkeru:I had enough of this!!!!*changes his form*Ha..this is better... Everyone:What the????? Darkeru:Shadow Destroyer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elf1:Ghaaa!!!!! Vulcano:He scored..it's...1-3.... Darkeru:*transforms back*...what did just happend? Anti-Santa:Nothing!Haaa!!!!*shoots* Kaizon:Electric Lance!!!!!! Vulcano:Haha!He keept it!Take this,Anti-Santa! Elv5:Thank you for giving it to me.BOSS! Anti-Santa:If you can stop a normal shoot,what about a hissatsu?Elves Tower of Terror! *All the Elves of the team form a Tower,with Anti-Santa on the top.All the Elves give the ball energy,and Anti-Santa shoots" Sazoru:Icy.... Jale:Spikes!Ghaaa!! Selena:Flower Cannon!Ghaaaa!!! Dorick:Angry Nature!Ghaaa!!! Kaizon:Thanks guys..but now,it's my turn...Electric Lance!!!!!!!gh....gh...........gh............GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Anti-Santa:4-1 already?Wow..this goes faster than expected. Vulcano:The first half ended....Guys..what do we do? Kaizon:I don't know..all the defenders weaken the shoot,and I still couldn't keep it...what would had happend if they wouldn't weaken it?That shoot would just literaly KILL ME! Jale:We need a tactic. Darkeru:No.What we need is to get home. Selena:But we must save the Christmas! Darkeru:I can live without it,unlike you! Jale:Ok guys...I have an idea.Come here.*whisper the plan* Second Half Starts: Anti-Santa:Where is Vulcano?You play with 10 members? Matt:You'll see....*shoots in the sky* Elf4:What?Why on the sky? Vulcano:Haha!*jumps from the sky,with the ball,behid the defence* Anti-Santa:NO!!!!! Vulcano:Elemental Warrior,Icenoid!Icw Bycicle! Elf1:Ghaaa!Noooo! Ezoru:We did it!2-4! Jale:Now,guys..the other plan! Anti-Santa:Elves Tower of Terror! Jale:Scanning... Selena:Spore.... Sazoru:Icy..... Dorick:...Nature!!! Jale:We did it!Darkeru! Darkeru:Dark Net!!! Vulcano:Chain shoot:Flare Shoot! Elf1:Ghaaa!!! Kaizon:Good!1 more to make it equal! Anti-Santa:Elves Tower of Terror! Jale:Scanning... Selena:Spore.... Sazoru:Icy..... Dorick:...Nature!!!Ghaaa... Kaizon:Don't worry!I got this!Elecric Lance!I did it!Vulcano! Vulcano:Elemental Warrior Firenoid:Fire Destiny! Elf1:Anti....Ghaaaaaaa Darkeru:4-4?? Kai:Doom Vortex! Elf1:Ghaaa!!!!!! Kai:No.5-4. Anti-Santa:The match...ends..... Santa:You did it!You saved Christmas!I have a special gift for you... Vulcano:Awesome! Santa:Come back here next year to get it! Everyone:Next year???? Santa:That's when you will need it.I'll see you in 25.12.2014! ;) *suddenly,they are all back* Kaizon:We are back? Darkeru:I can't believe it!We saved the Christmas and we got nothing in exchange..gh. Vulcano:Don't worry.We'll get something next year! ------------------ Wanna find out what the special gift is?Then you must also wait 1 year,like Legend Storm,until the next Christmas.Anyway..Merry Christmas you all!